New Player Experience
New Player Experience (NPE) is a series of scripted tutorial games and quests to teach new players the basic rules and mechanics of Magic: The Gathering Arena. The NPE was introduced to Arena with the Core Set 2019 update on July 12, 2018. It also included the very first Arena-exclusive cards in the game.State of the Beta, MTGA Beta forums, July 11, 2018JULY 12 - UPDATE 0.06.00.00 RELEASE NOTES, MTGA beta forum, July 12, 2018 Tutorial games The NPE started off with five tutorial games against different computer-controlled opponents. Each completed game rewarded the player with cards, which upgraded the mono-white ( ) deck the player was given throughout the tutorial. Successfully completing all games unlocked five mono-colored Starting Decks. Note: Not all cards the player encounters during the tutorial games are playable in Arena and serve for explanatory purposes only. Game I The player battles against Kylea's mono-green ( ) deck. Basic mechanics explained are *playing Lands and tapping for Mana *casting Creature Spells and Summoning Sickness *attacking and blocking, chump blocking *power, toughness and combat *sorceries *life total Walkthrough *T1: *T2: , *T3: , , All Attack *T4: , All Attack *T5: , No Attackers; on Kylea's turn block Rumbling Baloth with *T6: cast on Rumbling Baloth, All Attack *T7: cast Blinding Radiance, All Attack Reward Completing this game rewards the player with the card . Game II The player battles against Miirbo's mono-red ( ) deck. Basic mechanics explained are *Haste *non-lethal damage *sacrifice *Enter-the-Battlefield effects Walkthrough *T1: *T2: , ; on Miirbo's turn block one with *T3: , , , No Attackers; on Miirbo's turn block one with , one with *T4: , All Attack *T5: , , No Attackers; on Miirbo's turn block Goblin Gang Leader with , block Goblin Tokens with (2x) *T6: , All Attack Reward Completing this game rewards the player with the cards and . Game III The player battles against Calubi's mono-blue ( ) deck. Basic mechanics explained are *Flying *Auras Walkthrough *T1: , *T2: , on , All Attack *T3: , , No Attackers *T4: , on , All Attack *T5: , , All Attack *T6: on , Attack with ; on Calubi's turn block Titanic Pelagosaur with *T7: on , All Attack Reward Completing this game rewards the player with the cards and . Game IV The player battles against Viper Nang's mono-black ( ) deck. Basic mechanics explained are *Instants *destruction spells *Flash *combat phases/combat tricks Walkthrough *T1: , *T2: , All Attack, *T3: , , All Attack *T4: , on , All Attack *T5: , No Attacks; on Viper Nang's turn block Soulhunter Rakshasa with , before damage phase cast on *T6: All Attack, before damage phase cast on *T7: All Attack; on Viper Nang's turn before Block phase cast , block at least one Nimble Pilferer with a 1/1 Spirit Token *T8: on any creature, All Attack Reward Completing this game rewards the player with the cards and and unlocks game V. Game V The player battles against Nicol Bolas' Grixis/blue-black-red ( ) deck. Basic mechanic explained is *Vigilance Walkthrough *T1: ; on Nicol Bolas' turn discard a *T2: , *T3: , *T4: , No Attackers; on Nicol Bolas' turn no Blockers *T5: , , All Attack *T6: , *T7: , , on , All Attack *T8: No Attackers; on Nicol Bolas' turn before Block phase cast , block with one 1/1 Spirit Token, block with two 1/1 Spirit Tokens, before Damage phase cast on one of the Spirit Tokens blocking . *T9: , , , All Attack; on Nicol Bolas' turn block with *T10: on , All Attack; on Nicol Bolas' turn block with *T11: All Attack Reward Completing this game rewards the player with five mono-colored Starting Decks. Note: Skipping the games will not come with a disadvantage; you still get all cards and Starting Decks. If you skipped the tutorial games, you can restart by going to the "Adjust Options" menu and click on "Replay Tutorial". NPE Quests ]] After the initial tutorial games the player gets access to quests, displayed in circles at the bottom of the screen. The new player quest line is in the rightmost circle, with the small planeswalker symbol. The player can only play ladder matches until completing the first few generic new player quests, to unlock the other game modes. From this point quests can be completed in any other game mode — except by replaying the tutorial games again. A quest in this chain will remain until completed. The new deck quests can only be done once a day. You must complete the quest to cast 40 spells before 3AM PST or you will not get a quest to unlock a new deck for the following day. The pattern of quests and rewards is *Play a game to unlock a new deck. *Cast 40 spells in the colors of the latest unlocked deck for a pack. Players can each obtain 5 out of the 10 possible decks, in one of four in different orders. The set of 5 will contain each color twice. These quests can not be re-rolled and stay until completed — completion at a later point is possible. After unlocking the initial 5 decks players get a final quest that unlocks the rest of the dual-colored Starting Decks. This was changed with the patch on October 4, 2018.October 4 0.08.01.00 Update Notes, MTGA beta forum For example: The four possible sets of 5 initial decks are: Starting Decks Trivia In game IV the computer-controller opponent, Viper Nang is playing an illegal deck by running seven copies of the card "Nimble Pilferer" instead of the maximum allowed amount of four copies per deck. References Category:Game concept Category:NPE